1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft, and in particular, to monitoring aircraft performance. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring aircraft during operation of the aircraft to determine whether the capability of the aircraft has changed based on sensor data.
2. Background
Aircraft are complex vehicles that contain many different types of systems. For example, an aircraft often includes a computer system. The computer system is one or more computers that may be used to operate and monitor the aircraft. For example, a navigation system may be present to provide navigation information to the pilot as well as aid in flying the aircraft along a route.
As another example, an aircraft may include a health monitoring system. The health monitoring system may be integrated as part of the aircraft. For example, sensors in a sensor system may be present in different locations to monitor various parameters regarding the operation of the aircraft. These parameters may include, for example, engine temperature, cabin temperature, outside temperature, fuel level, airspeed, hydraulic pressure in-lines, and other parameters.
The sensors generate sensor data. The sensor data is sent back to a computer in the computer system that is part of the health monitoring system. The sensor data may be used to provide system diagnostics and prognostics with respect to the health of the aircraft. The sensor data is often used for maintenance and support services. In this manner, the availability and number of flights per aircraft may be increased using this sensor data.
The sensor data may also be used by other systems in the aircraft. For example, cabin temperature may be used to control an environmental system for a passenger cabin.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.